Le pacte de sang
by xxx-sakura-fic-xxx
Summary: Lors d une chasse au vampire, Ikuto et Amu se rencontre. Que ce passera-t-il? Petit one shot fait sur un coup de tete.


Je suis Amu Hinamori, 17 ans, au lycee. Je fait egalement partie des gardiens, au yeux de tous, nous sommes que des personnes qui s occupe de l ecole pour amiliorer le passage scolaire de tous, mais en realiter nous sommes un groupes de 5 composer du roi, Tadase Hotori, de le reine, Rima Mashiro, du valet, Nagihiko Fujisaki, de l as, Yaya Yuiki et enfin du Joker, moi. Et notre veritable role, touche toutes la ville, pas particulierement l ecole, nous sommes tous des vampires, chasseurs de vampires. Je sais c est un peu contradictoire, mais quoi de mieu qu un vampire pour vaincre un vampire? Et puis nous, nous nous nourrissons pas de sangs humains, mais de sang animals. Ah encore une chose, nous avons tous un mini gardiens aussi appeler Shugo chara, qui nous aides a controler nos pouvoir de vampire, mais c est aussi grace a lui qu on a des pouvoirs. Tous en on un, sauf... moi. Moi j en ai 4!

Comme a notre habitude, nous sommes rassemble a la salle reserver aux gardiens. Nous attendons d avoir une alertes, concernant une attaque de vampire, ce qui ne tarda pas a arriver, en effet 2 vampires d easter avait ete repere dans le parc en train de trainer un peu trop pres d humain asser inconscient pour se promener a ces heures. Il ne sont que deux, donc nous avons decider de jouer un peu fair-play. Nous y sommes aller a trois. Moi, Yaya et Nagihiko.

Yaya: Enfin en service!

Nagihiko: Tu sais ce n est pas la peine de se rejouir.

Nagihiko est tres pacifique et n aime pas trop se battre, c est pour ca qu il est considere comme etant le stratege de l equipe. Tandis que Yaya, elle foncerait plus tete la premiere, sans reflechir, mais a ses moments elle est un vrai bebe. C est parfois amusant ses changement d humeur, parfois concentre, parfois en train de pleurer pour un rien.

Yaya: Je suis sur que Amu-chii, aussi a hate d aller se battre.

Nagihiko: C est notre guerriere.

Oui, j ai oublier de vous le dire, mais je suis considere comme une vrai guerriere sans pitier. Pourquoi? C est simple, je chasse les vampires depuis mes 9 ans et jamais je me suis fait blesser serieusement a comparer a mes adversaires qui ont ete nombreux. Mais tout ca ne veux pas dire que j ai hate d aller me battre, loin de la meme, mon titre est plus comme un poid pour moi, si je fait une erreur, un faux pas, je serait automatiquement plus la meme pour tous ceux qui m appelle ainsi. Mais bon, je fait avec, au mieu je peux me dire que c est pour aider la societer a mieu vivre et surtout a vivre.

Nous arrivons au parc et ont se met automatiquement sur nos gardes, on ne sait jamais. Nous commencons a fouiller le parc a la recherche de ces deux vampires imprudents, mais personnes. On s est separe en deux groupes. Yaya et Nagihiko ensemble, pour avoir une tete et un corps. Et moi seul, parce que je suis capable de me debrouiller. J inspecte la parti droite du parc, tandis que eux fout la partie gauche. Arriver a la sorte de petite riviere, j apercois enfin quelqu un, enfin un vampire et surement ce qui etait une jeune humaine de a peu pres mon age. Si il y a un vampire ici, c est que l autre doit etre de l autre coter du parc, donc avec les autres. Je detaille mon adversaire et je peux en conclure que c est un gars de environ 18 ans/ 19 ans. Environ 6,2 p. Des cheveux bleus nuits, qui frole ses epaules.

Il se degage enfin de sa victime et prend conscience de ma presence. Il ne semble pas vraiment etonne que je sois la et pas tres effrayer non plus. Peut-etr il meme pas remarquer que je suis une chasseur de vampire. Il me regarde avec ses... Magnifique yeux bleus nuits qui va de pair avec ses cheveux. Ses yeux, ils sont si profond, triste, mais quand meme si plein de vie. Il me regarde toujours, il n a pas encore bouger, moi non plus. J ouvre la bouche, mais la referme en ne sachant pas quoi dire, finalement c est lui qui prend la parole en premier.

...: Salut.

Amu: ...

...: Tu sais, d habitude, on repond.

Amu: C est quoi ton nom?

...: On ce presente avant de demander.

Amu: *Il m enerve* Amu Hinamori

...: Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

Amu: Sais-tu pourquoi je suis ici?

Ikuto: Oui, mais je sais autre chose aussi.

Amu: Quoi donc?

Ikuto: Normalement un chasseur tel que toi, aurait attaque depuis longtemps.

Alors il sait. A ces mots, mon sourire s agrandit, il devient presque diablique, je me ferais peur a moi meme. Mais il a raison, normalement j aurais attaque depuis un moment deja. Pourquoi n est-il pas encore mort? Est-ce ces yeux qui m ont ensorcele? Peut-etre. Mais ca ne change rien a ma mission, je dois me debarasser de lui, eternellement. Je fixe mon regard sur ses yeux, ces si beaux yeux bleus nuit qui font contraste avec sa peau blanche denuer d imperfection. Je veux enregistrer son regard si percant avant qu il ne disparaisse de la surface de la terre. Sans m en rendre compte, il est maintenant devant moi et fixe lui aussi son regard dans le mien. A quelque centimetre de ses beaus yeux. Ikuto: Tu n as pas quelque chose a faire? Amu: Si. Je lui ai repondue sans une once d hesitaion, mais je ne bouge toujours pas. Non, je ne bouge pas tout simplement parce que je ne veux pas. Encore une fois, avant que je ne m en rende compte je me retrouve plaquer au mur, lui me tenant fermement les bras, m empechant ainsi de bouger, comme si j aurais pus, de toute facons.

Ikuto: Alors,tu ne bouges toujours pas?

Amu: On dirait.

Ikuto: (Rigole) Es-tu masochiste?

Amu: Je dirais plutot Sado-Maso. (Souris)

Il se pencha sur mon cou, a cette instant-la non plus, je n ai pas bouger, je ne realise surment pas la situation parfaitement. C est a cet instant meme que je sentit deux canines s enfoncer dans ma chair, comme je m y attandais, ca ne fut pas douloureux. Je me suis laisser faire, voila pourquoi. Je n ai pas chercher a resister et je vais vous apprendre que c est la premiere fois que je me fait mordre lors d un combat. Il se retira et deplaca sa bouche vers mon oreil pour me chuchoter.

Ikuto: Vas-y.

Il me tendit son cou, cela entraineras des consequence inccommensurable, mais comme si une force invisible me controlait, j ouvris ma bouche et planta a mon tour, les cros dans son cou. Sans m en etre rendue totalement compte, je fis le geste, qui allait tout changer. Je me degaga de son cou et lui dit.

Amu: Maintenant, tout va changer.

Ikuto: Oui.


End file.
